


Don't Fear The Reaper

by Reyire



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Consensual, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyire/pseuds/Reyire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a little problem. He decides to go to Pitch for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fear The Reaper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpeakFriendandEnter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakFriendandEnter/gifts).



> My first ROTG story, woaaah. I wrote this for my BFF for Christmas and before I saw the movie. I saw it yesterday and it was amazing and wonderful and hopefully there will be more from me soon. c8 Also, this is based on the theory my BFF came up with - that Jack can't do anything sexual because of his lack of body heat unless he has help. Enjoy!

Of course, the entire place was dimly lit. What else would Jack have expected of the "Nightmare King"? Gritting his teeth at his thoughts, he moved forward, looking around. The sensible part of his mind kept trying to talk him out of what he was doing. What was he doing? Why _was_ he even here?

But no. The curious part of him was so, so much stronger. He kept walking.

"To what do I owe this visit, Jackie?" a voice called from behind him.  
  
Shadows seemed to sweep around the figure he saw when he turned. He walked into a slight beam of light filtering in from above.  
  
"It's just Jack." he rolled his eyes at Pitch.  
  
"That doesn't answer my question." the older spirit crept closer.  
  
There was a short silence. If Jack could have blushed, he thought to himself that perhaps that would be the case that moment. His reason for coming was ridiculous. And of all people, why would he choose Pitch for this?  
  
It had been so very long though. And he'd always wondered, well .. what _did_ that feel like anyway? He made a scoffing sound in his throat at himself.  
  
"I --" Jack's voice caught as he tried to sound what he wanted, what he needed. He felt more awkward than he ever had in his life.  
  
The expression on the dark spirit's face changed from sarcastic to thoughtful. "You?"  
  
"I wanted -- maybe you could --" Jack frowned. The words wouldn't come to his lips. No, this whole idea had just been stupid.  
  
Suddenly, Pitch's fingers curled around Jack's face, moving his head so their eyes met. He'd come so much closer when the boy was fumbling for words.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
For a moment, Jack's gaze was caught in the older spirit's and he couldn't seem to move. Suddenly, he managed to rip his face from Pitch's grasp.  
  
"Nothing. Nevermind." he shrugged in a nonchalant way and began to walk off.  
  
Pitch moved in front of him in an instant. "Liar."  
  
The dark spirit's hand appeared on his shoulder now. Jack glanced at it and began to wonder why Pitch kept insisting on touching him .. if he knew .. and how did he know?  
  
Pitch remained silent but his fingers slowly began to work their way up Jack's neck, brushing over his skin lightly. Jack shivered involuntarily and was slightly ashamed to recognize it was not remotely out of disgust. Despite his intention for coming here, he hadn't even expected this reaction from himself.  
  
"Nothing?" Pitch smirked, his fingers grasping tighter around the curve of the boy's neck now. "It doesn't look like nothing to me."  
  
The dark spirit's thumb pressed harder against Jack's throat and a small gasping noise escaped his lips. His eyes were locked with Pitch's again and as he watched, the expression in them changed ever so slightly. Pitch was enjoying the sounds he was making.  
  
His breath hitched now as the dark spirit's fingers slipped under the collar of his hoodie, feeling more of his skin. There were no feelings attached to this, he told himself, he just wanted to know the feeling. It was easier to think that way.  
  
"So what if it was something?" Jack finally challenged him, reaching his own hand up to Pitch's face. "So _what_?"  
  
There was no answer in return, so Jack let his thumb move over the older spirit's skin as well. It was softer than he'd thought .. but, had he ever thought about this before? About what it would feel like? Somewhere in a dark place of his mind, just maybe he had.  
  
Pitch finally withdrew his hand from the boy's skin and Jack felt an unexpected empty feeling. He wanted more, he didn't want that to stop.  
  
But he didn't feel it for long. The dark spirit was behind him now, those fingers sliding up under the hem of his hoodie this time. Pitch's nails scratched along his skin and Jack let out a hiss this time. Now Pitch's lips were right by his ear and he could hear the soft laugh that the older spirit made.  
  
"This is what you came here for, isn't it?" he spoke in a low voice. Jack could only answer in a groan though as Pitch's fingers now brushed over a sensitive spot on his chest. He could feel the dark spirit's other hand resting on his hip. Each touch was beginning to feel like the hottest thing he'd ever felt; a fire slowly starting under his skin, awakening something in him that he'd never had a chance to feel.  
  
Things had gotten to a point that there'd be no coming back from now. He had to complete this, had to. There was nothing else currently. He bit his lip to stop another embarassing sound as Pitch's fingers slipped into the top of his pants.  
  
"You can't do it yourself, can you, Jack?" Pitch ended his words by letting his teeth sink just slightly into the boy's neck. His hand stayed where it was, denying him and teasing him at the same time.  
  
"No body heat, right?" he asked when Jack gave him no answer other than muffled pants and vain attempts to surpress his voice.  
  
" _Yes_ ," the boy finally moaned out when it became clear Pitch was going to withhold what he wanted until he begged. "Please --"  
  
The older spirit would've liked to tease Jack longer, to see him begging, hoping, pleading for him to help. But he was also getting impatient. There was still more to see in the boy's expression. Things no one had ever been able to see, sounds no one had ever heard him make. Now, though, Pitch would make Jack do all that for him, because of him.  
  
Jack finally, finally felt the dark spirit's hand move between his legs. He squirmed slightly in discomfort as Pitch gently slid his hand, letting the warmth spread and soak into the boy's skin. It was something close to pain as the heat grew, as he became harder from the older spirit's touch. Even though Pitch was touching him, he literally ached because this was the first time and it was almost frightening. He twitched in the dark spirit's hand. Finally a choked sound made it past his lips, and it echoed in his ears. Everything was so quiet apart from himself and the sound of Pitch's motions.  
  
Jack leaned his head back against the older spirit, his hands clenched, searching for something to hold on to, to pull. Noticing this, Pitch moved his free hand up and pushed it under the boy's, twining their fingers together on Jack's chest.  
  
The boy watched what was happening to himself with half-lidded eyes, though Pitch could see the awareness in them was distant. Grinning slightly and keeping his own eyes on Jack's face, the older spirit brushed his thumb over the tip a few times. The boy's eyes finally fluttered shut for a few moments and a louder moan forced its way out of his body.  
  
The blue eyes opened again and focused on the dark spirit's face. His mouth opened and shut a few times; he was trying again in vain to keep his voice from betraying him but it refused to obey.  
  
"P-Pitch .." the almost whispered moan finally came out.  
  
The older spirit let out a breath. He had expected to be in complete control of this situation. He merely intended to amuse himself. But his name coming out of Jack's mouth in that tone shattered that illusion. He wanted more from the boy than just this. He wanted things he probably could not have. In response, he gripped a little tighter on Jack and moved his hand more rapidly.  
  
"Close, Jackie?" Pitch teased to distract himself, nipping a little at the boy's ear.  
  
"So close, close .. don't --uhn.." Jack's eyes were glazed over at this point. He'd completely surrendered to the situation and refused to focus on what the aftermath might be.  
  
The boy made a small unhappy moan as Pitch stopped the motions for a moment to push his pants farther down his hips. The older spirit wanted to see everything. He resumed his carefully timed strokes, watching how Jack's skin looked under his hand. He began to speed up as he heard the boy's breath become shorter.  
  
"How long have you wanted me to do this to you?" Pitch asked, knowing Jack wouldn't or couldn't at this point, answer him. "Maybe you've dreamed of it, wishing I was with you at night. Haven't you?"  
  
"Yes.. please -- I .. I'm -- ah .." Jack's entire body tensed up against the older spirit's and he wasn't sure if he was giving Pitch an actual answer, he couldn't think clearly. His fingers dug into the dark spirit's hand under his.  
  
"Come, Jack." Pitch said into his ear, his voice dark, though the boy's mind was unable to process anything like tones of voice in that moment.  
  
"Pitch--" he let out one last gasp of the older spirit's name before finally coming, his eyes shutting and his mind going utterly blank for a short period of time. Pitch didn't slow his hand until he was sure Jack had finished. Gently he moved his arm around the boy's stomach, slowly lowering him to his hands and knees on the ground.  
  
Jack trembled still, his body in no way used to this sort of treatment. He drew in deep breaths, his mind beginning to clear. He felt Pitch's fingers curl around his chin again, and heard the dark spirit's voice in his ear as well.  
  
"If you return again, I'll have something else for you. But, you might not like that so much. After all, you shouldn't have all the fun." Pitch's hand tightened around his face, seeming threatening before he was just suddenly gone. Much like the way he had shown up.  
  
Shivering again, the threat .. or promise brought Jack back to his senses. He straightened up, dizzy for a moment but managed to fix his clothes. He was unsure if this was the start of something dangerous but good .. or if he'd come to regret this short encounter, where he felt warmth and heat in a way he had never been able to in his life. He glanced backwards before leaving but the place seemed empty.  
  
Jack knew, though, deep down that this wouldn't be the last time.


End file.
